zapleczeorgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zakon Templariuszy
Zakon Templariuszy - Jedyna autoryzowana organizacja militarna działająca na terenach przynależnych i lennych N.K.Z.T. Organizacja Struktury zakonu organizowane są następująco, w kolejności od najmniejszej do największej: * Oddział - Składa się z 3-5 Żołnierzy, z których jeden pełniący funkcję Wyższego Rycerza jest dowódcą. * Palladia - Składa się z 2-10 Oddziałów, którymi dowodzi Palladyn. * Batalion - Składa się z 1-5 Palladii, którym przewodzi Arcy-Palladyn. * Zakon - Na zakon składają się wszystkie Oddziały, Palladie i Bataliony Zakonu Templariuszy. Przewodzi im Mistrz Zakonu. Podział Na Rangi * Giermek - Świeżo wytrenowani wojownicy, nie zaprawieni w bojach. * Rycerz - Najliczniejsza grupa w szeregach zakonu. * Wyżsi Rycerze - Są wybierani spośród rycerzy którzy wykazali się umiejętnościami na polu bitwy, autoryzowani do przewodzenia własnemu Oddziałowi. * Palladyni - Jednostki pobierani spośród Wyższych Rycerzy ze względu na ich umiejętności przywódcze . Zazwyczaj przewodzą Palladii. * Arcy Palladyni - Druga najwyższa ranga w zakonie, mogą przewodzić Batalionowi, autoryzowani aby przewodzić Zakonowi w razie sytuacji w której stracono Mistrza, a jego potomek nie jest gotów by piastować swoje stanowisko. * Mistrz - Zwierzchnik i przywódca całego zakonu. Na Jednostki * J.C.O.T. - Jednostki Cywilnej Obrony Terytorialnej - Są wykorzystywane tylko w ostateczności, wówczas do służby są pobierani cywile, przechodzą najważniejsze elementy szkolenia oraz wojny podjazdowej. * Żandarmeria Wojskowa N.K.Z.T. - Są to oddziały pilnujące porządku na terenach miast oraz wsi. * Piechota - Najliczniejsza grupa żołnierzy, trenowani w walce mieczem, toporem oraz strzelectwa. * Łucznictwo - Łucznicy są trenowani w strzelectwie na poziomie wyższym niż standardowa piechota. * Grenadierzy - Jest to rodzaj piechoty, który w walce oprócz klasycznego miecza są autoryzowani do używania moździerzy ręcznych, granatów, oraz materiałów wybuchowych. * Jazda - Jednostki walczące konno, używane to rozbijania wrogich szyków i tworzenia popłochu wśród jego oddziałów. * Obsługa Machin Bojowych - 1-2 osobowe jednostki, trenowane w obsłudze Balist, Trebeuszy i Katapult, wykorzystywane głównie podczas oblężeń. * Centurioni - Piechota ciężkozbrojna, u której standardowy pancerz jest zamieniony na ciężki pancerz, uzbrojeni głównie w topory i miecze dwuręczne. Często skupiają na sobie uwagę przeciwnika, pozwalając na działania innych jednostek. Tekst Przysięgi Wierności z Pasowania na Rycerza Mistrz: Bracia i Siostry Zakonu, dziś witamy nową duszę w naszych niezłomnych szeregach! Ten wojownik przetrwał stając do walki i okazał swą waleczność! Kto opowie się za nim?! Członek Zakonu: Ja mogę zaświadczyć o wartości stojącego tu człowieka. M: Czy uniesiesz tarczę w jego obronie? CZ: Stanę u jego boku, a nikt nas nie pokona! M: A czy uniesiesz miecz za jego honor? CZ: Jestem gotów skąpać go we krwi naszych wrogów! M: A czy uniesiesz kielich w jego imieniu? CZ: Pierwszy wzniosę toast, gdy w podczas biesiady zabrzmią opowieści o nim! M: Zaprawdę, dusza twa jest pełna odwagi, a serce bije z dzikością godną członka zakonu. Na mocy nadanej mi przez Heimdalla mianuję cię Rycerzem Zakonu Templariuszy! Ad Victoriam! Wszyscy: Ad Victoriam! Prawa Murphiego Z.T. Prawa Murphiego, to zbiór często ironicznych zasady które mają na celu pomóc ci przetrwać podczas akcji. Oto kilka z nich: # Powrót do domu oznacza, że byłeś wystarczająco cwany, żeby przemyśleć plan, wystarczająco głupi, żeby go wypróbować i na tyle fartowny, żeby przeżyć. # Zdania "Nowy mówił, że pamięta drogę powrotną.", "Giermek, idź po więcej strzał!", "Nowy, ponieś przez chwilę moje granaty." - to często ostatnie słowa tych którzy już nie żyją. # Wraz z siła ognia jednostki, maleje szansa że będzie na polu walki w momencie w którym będzie ona potrzebna. # Jedyne co jest pewne w ciężkim pancerzu to, to że cię spowolni. # Od momentu odbezpieczenia granatu, ten przestaje być przyjacielem kogokolwiek. # Wróg atakuje niezmiennie w dwóch przypadkach, gdy on jest gotów lub gdy ty nie jesteś. # Wbrew temu co podpowiada nazwa, Trebeusz Oblężniczy sprawdza się nie tylko podczas oblężeń. # Królestwo zaoszczędziło kupę kasy, na jakości prastali z jakiej wykonano twój sprzęt. # Jeśli coś jest głupie, ale działa, to wcale nie jest głupie. # Ataki przyjacielskie wcale nie są przyjacielskie. # Gońcy z listami od ukochanej zawsze docierają do bazy, ci z rozkazami i raportami już nie. # Nigdy nie mów dowódcy, że nie masz nic do roboty. # Inteligenty wojownik jest przewidywalny, świat jest pełen nieprzewidywalnych debili. # Spirytus uchroni cię od zakażenia lub od strachu, wybieraj. # W książeczce do kodowania wiadomości słowa "Pomocy" i "Potrzebne Wsparcie" zawsze są nieczytelne.